Take A Chance
by Sorafanluver
Summary: This is me, being myself stuck in this apartment. I have nothing else. I just wish she hadn't refused my invitation. Would she say yes if I asked her again? Sora, this is your last chance to live and fulfill your destiny. But am I fit to ask her?


**Sorafanluver: Wow, it's been so long since I have updated! I feel so baaaaad! I read some of my old stories and I still can't believe I have written those. Anyways, I thought I would come back with this little one-shot, just to make a comeback. **

_Take a chance_

Sora's POV

Would the world end if I didn't go on? I was the one who never knew what to answer. I have been dying inside out since it happened. I still haven't finished college. I still have a crush on this girl. Wait, not a crush. I love this girl. I really do love her. But, it seems she does not love me back. Otherwise, she would have accepted my offer for a date last month. I don't understand what's wrong with me that makes me so repulsive to her. I just want to hold her in my arms, caress her and keep her safe. I have tried everything to make her notice me. Results? It hasn't done any good. It only made it worse. I'm in love with that auburn hair, those amethyst eyes that I can't stop staring at when I see her. I can't stop thinking about her. Dreaming of course! She has been haunting my dreams for so long. I've been getting drunk a lot. My friends have been ditching me because I've become a total mess. I don't clean out my apartment. My roommate couldn't stand me so he left. That's the end of my story. I'm left all alone. If I could somehow find a way to get to her heart and come warm mine. I would be grateful to her all my existence. I'm a pretty damned mess. I haven't showered for two days. It's been only a month. I felt so alone I started cutting myself on my arms. This of course wasn't the best decision. In conclusion, I do not do it anymore. I just sit on my chair by the window and every single day I watch the sky. Now, I have stopped doing that. The color of the sky, when the sun sets, reminded me only of her.

Enough is enough!

I have to deal with this.

No!

I have to go against my fear of being rejected again by her!

No!

I'm too weak. I can't do it.

Come on Sora! You are better than this. It's just a girl.

No!

It's the girl I love. She's so unique and that is why I'm going to get a shower.

After shaving, getting my clothes on and eating something that would fill a little bit my stomach, I was ready. Ready to achieve the impossible! Ready to go directly to her and ask her out! I was not going to get NO for an answer. I'm Sora Somaru. I can do anything.

And there I go, walking in the streets. The air is fresh and clean. I see people wandering in the streets, hanging out together and talking about all sorts of things. I just felt relieved. I was doing this because I couldn't stand being alone anymore. If I don't do it now I will suffer for the rest of my life, regretting this simple task.

I had arrived at college. A big old building in grey bricks. The typical building. I took a big breath and allowed myself in the building. I knew where she would be at this time. The library. The typical place to have peace and study. Sometimes, life is like a book. It has already been written for you. You just have to follow what it says and play the book like a dumb puppet. Was my life a book? Did I deserve this girl? I just brushed my hand in my spiky brown hair and continued on walking.

Was I fitted to ask her on a date? Brown cargo pants and a clean white shirt, was it enough? I had my watch on just to make a good appearance. What time was it? 3:37 pm.

Sora, this is your only chance. Make it good. You only have one chance. This is the rest of your life ahead of you.

And there I am, three meters behind her. I can smell her scent from here. It smells so sweet and delicate. I get closer to her. I see she's wearing the college's sweater and dark blue jeans. She's actually reading a book by Dostoïevski. I do actually hope she won't turn me down. I do know she is currently single or otherwise I would be making a fool out of myself. That, of course, is not my wish. Big breath. Another big breath. I come closer. Take the chair besides her and sit. She doesn't notice me. She is so hung up on her book. I just watch her read and turn a page. This is the moment I've been waiting for. Never would I have thought I would actually get here. This is my shot. I have to win it. I go for it!

̋˝Hi Kairi! Sorry for interrupting your lecture.˝

She closed her book and smiled. ˝Hi Sora! It's okay! I was getting a bit tired of reading anyways. What's up?˝

˝What's up? It's the sky, and the sky has one question for you.˝

She just looked at me and laughed for a bit and got serious again.

˝I have been wondering myself if I should ask you this question. So here I go! Would you go out on a date with me Kairi?˝

She lost her serious face and smiled again. Her pearly whites were beautiful. I wasn't expecting a smile from her which was better than I expected.

˝Sora, of course I will go out on a date with you! If I refused your invitation last time, it was because I wasn't feeling well.˝

And there I was, on the way to my destiny. Destiny was chosen and it would remain on that course. I didn't need any luck. I just needed myself. I can tell everybody that they just have to take a chance and do what they want to do. Or else, be miserable like I used to be in my apartment. I sure am happy of my decision. And now I leave you here because I've got a date with this particular lady and I don't want to miss it.

**Sorafanluver: Well, it's little but I wrote it when I should be sleeping. I just wanted to have a new piece to start all over. And I will continue if time lets me. Last time when I stopped, I was starting high school, and now, it's my last year of college. So many years have passed but I haven't forgotten this website. I still get favourites for my stories and that made me comeback. And now, I will go write , write and write for you!**

**Ta-ta for now!**


End file.
